


Insecurities

by thesorrowoflizards



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (it's on my list), AND HIS CAT EYES?????, Abrupt Ending, Cuddling, DID I MENTION THAT I FUCKING LOVE MAGNUS??, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, It's my kink, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Porn with Feelings, Smut, So much kissing, Sorry guys, Sweet Magnus, Tickle Fights, alec is vulnerable too, author is sappy, bc i do, bc i suck, bc i'm all about healthy loving relationships, boyfriends that trust and love each other, but no whipped cream this time, c u d d l i n g, c'mon u know he is, chairman meow is a little shit, cringey old writing, giggly happy boyfriends have giggly happy sex, i stand by that tag, insecure!Alec, insecure!magnus, loving boyfriends on loving dates, magnus is a screamer, magnus lets himself be vulnerable for alec, magnus likes being held down, magnus really likes cuddling, magnus's cat eyes, not-quite-a-virgin-but-definitely-inexperienced!alec, sorry - Freeform, that and light bondage + whipped cream ;), the best sex is the kind wherein you have fun and laugh and trust and love, they talk about their insecurities and work them out, this is so fluffy and sweet, warm soft boyfriends who like being close to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: When Alec's feeling insecure, Magnus opens up. It ends in both of them feeling a lot better about their insecurities. (What's a title. what's a summary. how do i even)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given up on "Trouble" (trust me, that one's gonna have some heavy shit coming up. Do you hate Asmodeus? You will.) but I needed a break. So I wrote porn with feelings. Soft, fluffy, sappy porn. My favorite kind.

 

 

It was a lovely night.

Magnus was having a wonderful time. Alexander had come over for dinner- a private little date for just themselves. They’d stayed in the loft, he’d helped Alec make enchiladas (if by helping you mean eating spare dough, chopping vegetables, and cracking jokes) and it had been… delightful. Just delightful.

The warm kitchen, twining around each other to their various tasks, swapping light kisses and flirting _I-love-you_ s as the ridiculous waltz music played in the background. They nearly burnt the meat, distracted and lost in each other as they were.

The dancing, Alec roping him into a clumsy waltz full of laughter and intimacy, spinning through the kitchen to the music, nearly bumping into the counters. Magnus giggling into his shoulder as Alec quickened the pace, laughing softly and then pulling Magnus into a dip and nearly hitting his head.

The enchiladas, fresh and delicious, the unabashed messiness and teasing remarks. Alec licking some sauce off his fingers and _winking,_ which was ruined by Chairman Meow deciding to leap onto the table and lick his _other_ finger.

The clean-up, Chairman Meow jumping up on the counter and trying to sneak off with some of the leftovers. Magnus messing around and making the dishes clean themselves, and when Alec didn’t get the joke, swearing he’d have to watch _Sword and the Stone_ eventually.

The bed, where they were now, just lying together in the heavy, comfortable silence as they traded languid, long kisses in their pajamas. Magnus lying half on top of him, one hand cupping his face as they melted into the intimate embrace easily.

Yes, it was a lovely night.

It was only when one of Magnus’s hands tentatively began to slide under his shirt that Alec broke the kiss.

When Magnus to kiss him again, hesitant, Alec pulled away.

Magnus’s hand withdrew immediately, and he sat up slightly. Alec didn’t look at him.

“It’s okay,” he said, breaking the quiet. “You don’t have to do anything-”

“I know,” Alec said quietly.

Alec felt like he was being ridiculous.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex before. Magnus was nothing but gentle and sweet and… perfect.

That’s the problem. Magnus was so- so _perfect._

Alec felt awkward and bumbling all the time, much less around someone so gorgeous and wonderful like _Magnus._ And sometimes, it was still hard to believe that… that this was _his._ Magnus was his, or at least, as much as any person can be another’s.

And he was Magnus’s.

But- that didn’t really change how Alec felt. He loved having sex with Magnus, he really did. But he was so… inexperienced. He fumbled and made so many mistakes, and he wasn’t even that pretty. Magnus was so beautiful, so fluid and practiced and _unique._

And he knew, of course, that Magnus would never be that shallow. That he’d never leave Alec for something like that, no matter how ugly or inexperienced he was. But it didn’t make him feel any better.

Because when they had sex… he knew Magnus could have him begging in minutes, with a well-placed touch and a well-said word. And fuck, Alec certainly had no complaints. But he didn’t want it to be all about him. That wasn’t who Alec was- it wasn’t supposed to be about him. It was never supposed to be about him.

And Magnus took such good care of him. He always did.    

And Alec… Alec wanted to take good care of him, too.

He had no idea how to even begin to put this into words.

Finally, he managed, “It’s not... you. Well, it is you, but not…”

Magnus looked confused and slightly hurt, but he was listening raptly.

“You’re just so confident, and beautiful,” Alec blurted. “You always take care of me, and I’m… insecure, average at best, and I don’t… I don’t _deserve you._ Someone so perfect and kind and…”

He felt like perhaps he wasn’t speaking in coherent sentences, but Magnus was giving him such a stunned look, he fell silent anyway, anxiously awaiting his boyfriend’s response.

There’s a long silence, where Magnus just stares, and Alec only grows more fearful.

Finally, Magnus breaks the silence.

“I really like cuddling with you,” he said, which is. Well. Completely random. Alec stares, at a loss for words. Because they… they don’t cuddle. Not very often. Unless making out counts, for the most part, they’re not that tactile. Alec certainly wouldn’t mind more close contact, but he’d simply thought Magnus wasn’t that kind of person. Apparently, he was wrong.

“Especially after sex,” Magnus said, and he gave a small, humorless laugh, like he was trying to be brave. “But I- I never initiate it. Because I worry I’m being too clingy and I’ll scare you off. I’ve been told that before, that I get… too clingy, too attached.”

Alec’s mouth hung open slightly now, because who the fuck told Magnus that? Who told _anyone_ they cared about something like that? ‘Don’t hug me, you’re being clingy’?

Magnus plowed on, not making eye contact. Like he was embarrassed.

“And I’d love to hold your hand in public, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I know you’ve only recently come out, and I can understand why you might not want to hold hands with someone so… obvious.”

He says _obvious_ like someone might say _distasteful._

“And sometimes I can only feel beautiful when I have my makeup on. Like if I take it off, you’ll see… that I’m really not that pretty. I’m really not good enough.”

Magnus still isn’t looking at him, but now he’s worrying at his lip slightly. He keeps talking, like he’s afraid if he stops he won’t be able to start again.

“And I never unglamour my eyes if I can help it, because they remind me of… of _every_ single person, over the years, who’s told me that I… deserve to die. My mother, my stepfather, shadowhunters… hell, even friends. People that I trusted. Because they _saw_ those eyes, and they- they saw a demon. A monster. And sometimes, I just worry- I worry that you’ll see that, too.”

Magnus clears his throat. His voice is getting a little rough.

“And- I know a lot of that is irrational. That you’d never leave me for something as shallow as what I look like without makeup, or holding your hand. But- I’m not _perfect,_ Alec. I still have _doubts,_ I…”

His voice breaks and Alec finally unfreezes, leaning up to wrap his arms around Magnus and pull him close. He gave him a brief but loving kiss, resting their foreheads together.

Because _this?_ Making sure Magnus knew how amazing he was, how much Alec loved him? Alec knew how to do this. He was a natural big brother, a natural boyfriend. Everything about him was so selfless, and even if he didn’t realize, he was a natural at loving.

“I’d love to cuddle with you,” he said softly, looking him in the eyes. “And hold your hand, and- I think your eyes are beautiful, just like the rest of you. And- you’re _more_ than good enough, hell, you’re way out of my league-”

“That’s my _point,_ Alec!” Magnus said, eyes wide like he’s pleading for him to understand. “It’s _okay_ to have insecurities, even if they’re dumb and irrational. It’s okay to feel like that. Just- trust me with them, okay? Please? I’ll never make fun of you, or hurt you, and I’ll- I’ll trust you, too.”

When Alec didn’t say anything, he sighed, not breaking eye contact. “I haven’t really… shown you, those things. Things like my eyes, my feelings, my insecurities. And it’s not fair to ask you to open up if I won’t. But I do love you, Alec, and I do trust you. And I want you- I want you to feel safe, too.”

Alec didn’t say anything, just staring into his eyes with his lips hanging open slightly, adoration written in his expression.

“Alec?” Magnus asked, brow furrowing, uncertainty building in his chest.

“Your eyes,” Alec breathed, lips curling up into an amazed smile.

Magnus blinked in surprise, realizing his glamour must’ve fallen during his speech. Panic sparked in his ribcage, but he bit his lip, refusing to glamour them again. That would rather undermine his point.

Alec could see Magnus’s hesitation, his vulnerability. He didn’t know how anyone could ever see Magnus’s eyes as demonic. They were absolutely stunning- luminous and a gorgeous color like gold, threaded with brilliant green and warm brown. Even his slitted pupils were beautiful, expressive and elegant. Alec hesitantly leaned forward to kiss him, warm and sweet, hand cupping his boyfriend’s cheek.

There was a long moment where the only sound in the room was the quiet, slick noise of their lips moving together, the distant sounds of the city below muffled through the window.

“I told you,” Alec murmured as he finally broke away, their faces still inches apart, “They’re gorgeous.”

Magnus couldn’t help but look a little stunned, lips parting wordlessly. Finally, he regained his wits enough to give him a rather shaky smirk.

“So are you, darling,” he said. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, and trust me, your inexperience is not a problem at all. It just means I get to _teach_ you. Besides, trust me. You are _excellent_ in bed. Very seductive. 10/10.”

He said with a cheeky little smile, winking, but Alec only blushed and kissed him again. His arms went to wind around Magus’s waist. He pushed Magnus gently back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Alec didn’t break the kiss, beginning to cautiously roll his hips down on Magnus’s. He was clearly initiating something more than cuddling.

Magnus let out a little gasp into his lips. “Are you sure, Alec? We don’t have to do anything, if you’re not ready-”

“I’m sure,” Alec said firmly, looking into his eyes- his beautiful, golden eyes. "Are you?"

Magnus nodded, smiling breathlessly. Then he gave his own little blush, realizing his glamour was _still_ down and Alec was- he was _admiring_ them, like he’d never seen something so mesmerizing.

Alec thought Magnus’s blush was the most precious thing he’d ever seen.

Alec kissed him fiercely, pressing his head to the mattress with the force of it. Magnus let out a little moan, melting into it.

After minutes of just kissing, hands roaming under pajamas and tongues passionately exploring each other’s mouths, Alec broke away with a gasp.

He began to tug at Magnus’s shirt until the other man helped him remove it, laughing softly at Alec’s eagerness, then helping him remove his own shirt. Alec kissed him again, then pulled away happily.

“Does the talking about secret desires extend to the bedroom?” he asked, giving Magnus a daring grin, breathless and excited.

Magnus matched his grin with a laugh. “Of course, darling,” he said playfully.

Alec moved down to straddle Magnus’s legs so he could lean down and press a kiss to his chest, smile not leaving his face even as his hands stroked up Magnus’s sides. “I like kissing you all over,” he said mischievously, beginning to kiss a trail down Magnus’s body.

Magnus lay back, letting him take control, fingers clutching lightly at the sheets on either side of them.

Alec got to his hip, tugging his waistband down, kissing and licking, sucking at one spot long enough to leave a mark. Magnus moaned again, eyes fluttering closed.

“I like it when you call me by my full name,” Alec said, slightly muffled by his skin.

He propped himself up to kiss Magnus again, properly and on the lips, causing him to open his eyes. He smiled, then crawled back down to gently nudge his boyfriend’s legs apart. Magnus spread his trembling legs almost eagerly, wetting his lips.

Alec let his hand lightly trace Magnus’s hip, then settled between Magnus’s legs, feeling the other’s man gaze on him. He began to pull Magnus’s pants off, but Magnus gave a breathless laugh and they vanished in a flurry of blue sparks. Alec’s pants went with them, although his boxers remained.

Magnus’s did not.

God, he was beautiful.

“I _love_ your magic,” Alec added, pressing another kiss to his hip.

Magnus gave a light chuckle. “You’re welcome, darling.”

Alec trailed light, teasing kisses until he reached Magnus’s inner thighs. He scraped his teeth lightly against the sensitive skin, sucking hickeys that he knew would be there in the morning, showing that Alec had _been here._ That Alec’s lips had been here.

“I like marking you,” Alec said softly, looking up to assess Magnus’s reaction, still unsure what Magnus would think.

Magnus wasn’t looking at him. Rather, he was looking at the ceiling, trembling. “I like it when you mark me, too,” he said. He sounded breathless, pleasured. Quiet, like he wasn’t sure if he should’ve said it or not.

He sounded like he was falling apart just from- just from _Alec._ Kissing him. Touching him. Alec hadn’t even touched his cock yet, this was just… his lips. His hands.

It was unbelievable. A part of Alec thought that it was forbidden, like he just didn’t deserve such a miracle.

But fuck, even if this was some cosmic joke, Alec sure as hell wasn’t going to complain. Because he got to love this man, and that- _that_ was worth anything.

Alec dragged his damp lips against Magnus’s soft skin, making him shiver, until he reached his hole. Magnus’s breath hitched.

Alec pressed a soft kiss to his entrance, then another. Magnus let out a little moan. Then his tongue darted out to lap at his hole, lightly thrusting his tongue inside him, licking at his walls.

He stopped almost as soon as he started, making Magnus exhale shakily and throw his head back.

Alec reached for the lube on the bedside table. “I love preparing you,” he said. “Do you- do you mind-?”

Magnus gave a breathless giggle. “Please, Alexander,” he said. “I’d _please_ like for you to fuck me so hard I see stars.”

Alec blushed. “I can do that,” he said, hoping he was good enough to do that. (He was.)

He couldn’t quite reach the lube, so he stretched a little further-

He overbalanced and nearly fell off the bed.

Magnus caught him, laughing. “You could’ve asked for me to pass it,” he said, eyes sparkling. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Alec took the bottle and kissed him, before gently pushing him back on the mattress.

He coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube, tossing the bottle aside and pressing a kiss to his thigh, then prodding one finger at his entrance.

A shiver ran through Magnus’s body at the sensation.

Alec gently pushed the finger inside, his other hand rubbing soothingly at Magnus’s hip, just watching the expressions flit across Magnus’s face.

After a moment of allowing him to adjust, he began to pump the finger gently in and out, beginning to stretch him, prepare him for more.

Magnus moaned quietly at the movement inside him. “M-more,” he gasped softly, “p-please…”

Alec slipped another finger inside him, not stopping the little thrusts.

Soon he was scissoring and stretching him open, adding another finger and making his lover loose and slick.

Magnus moaned, fingers tightening their grip on the twisted sheets he’d balled in his hands.

Alec was captivated by the pleasure flickering on his lover’s face, the way his golden eyes fluttered open and shut, the way his lips parted and he gasped for breath.

“Are you ready?” he asked. Magnus certainly _looked_ ready- beautifully tense, his hardened cock flushed prettily, little bruises littering his thighs. He was the picture of beauty, wanton and seductive.

It was getting harder and harder (ha) to ignore Alec’s own erection, making his boxers tight.

“Y- _yes,_ ” Magnus said, _“please.”_

Alec twisted his fingers, brushing his prostate. Magnus’s hips jerked.

“I like it when you say please,” Alec said playfully.

“ _Please,”_ Magnus repeated, wetting his lips. His hips pressed into Alec’s fingers.

Alec withdrew his fingers, smiling as he wiped them on the sheets. Then he sat up to remove his boxers- there was a rush of warmth- Magnus’s magic- and they were gone.

Alec sent Magnus a fond look, knowing he was getting impatient. He climbed up his body to kiss him, sweet and slow, soothing.

“I love you,” he said softly into his lips.

“I love you, too,” Magnus murmured, arms sliding up to wrap loosely around him.

Alec rolled his hips down, giving them both some much-needed friction. He groaned into the kiss, pulling Magnus closer as he continued to rock his hips downwards. His kisses trailed off, pressing against his jaw and behind his ear.

“I like making love to you,” he moaned in his ear, breath hot on his skin. Magnus exhaled shakily, tilting his head to give better access.

Alec took the hint, nuzzling into his neck to kiss and lick at the vulnerable skin there.

Magnus’s hands trailed downwards, sliding down his back.

Unfortunately, he brushed over a particularly ticklish spot on Alec’s side, and the moment was broken by Alec jerking away from the touch and letting out an uncharacteristic, high-pitched giggle, nearly falling over in an attempt to get away.

“S- _stop that!”_ he giggled as Magnus stroked the spot again. Magnus gave him a devilish grin.

Alec swatted at his arm, still trying to stifle his giggles.

Magnus’s shoulders shook with soft laughter. Alec gave him a pouting look that told Magnus he wasn’t really angry.

Alec pounced on him, half-tackling him back to the bed, targeting where he knew Magnus was ticklish. Magnus giggled helplessly, squirming as Alec pinned him down and attacked mercilessly, peppering his skin with sweet kisses and tickling.

“I- _haha, stop it-_ can’t _believe_ you, Alexander!” he cried, unable to stop smiling.

“You started it,” Alec said in a sing-song, pinning his wrists above his head, holding him in place and kissing him deeply.

Magnus immediately stopped struggling, kissing back passionately.

And just like that, they were kissing again, back where they started.

“Are you still-?” Alec asked quietly. Magnus laughed warmly.

“I’m ready for you,” he said breathlessly. “Quite ready, I promise you.”

Alec gave him another smiling kiss, then extracted the lube from the ocean of sheets.

He coated his erection the best he could, trying not to stimulate himself too much. Tossing the bottle aside, he lowered himself back onto Magnus, blanketing him with his body, kissing him softly.

Magnus’s wrists were still above his head, as if he couldn’t bring himself to move.

Alec lined himself up, the dripping head of his cock pressed just barely against Magnus’s hole. But he didn’t move. Magnus let out a small whine.

“What about you?” Alec asked softly, as if he wasn’t pressed _right_ up against him, on the verge of fucking him. “You haven’t really told me what… what _you_ like.”

Magnus exhaled, pretty cat eyes blinking warily up at Alec. “I like you inside of me,” he said.

Alec brushed their lips together, giving him a pleading look.

Magnus sighed, not looking at him. “I like… being held down,” he admitted quietly. Alec blinked, slightly startled, but… now that he thought of it…

Alec hesitantly reached up to grasp Magnus’s wrists again. “I’m not… hurting you?” he asked.

Magnus shivered under his touch, eyelashes fluttering. “N- _no,”_ he said firmly. “Now, p- _please…_ fuck me, Alexander…”

Alec’s grip grew surer, and he brushed another light kiss on Magnus’s lips. “I love you,” he said softly, and he kissed him before he could respond.

Grasping his wrists and holding him down, he rolled his hips and entered him, slowly pushing in and penetrating the warlock’s body. Magnus let out a hoarse gasp, bucking his hips, wrists twisting under Alec’s hands. Alec moaned and rocked his hips hard and deep, fucking him sweetly.

Magnus was trying to muffle the moans and whimpers escaping his lips by burying his face in the crook of Alec’s shoulder, pressing shaky, wet kisses to his neck. They were pressed so close together it was an easy position, Magnus barely having to move to litter his neck with messy kisses.

“Don’t,” Alec croaked, pushing him back slightly and kissing him again. “I love the noises you make… the way you sound when I’m making love to you.”

He was pretty sure he wasn’t speaking in complete sentences, but as long as he could convey his meaning, it didn’t even matter.

Magnus let out a little gasp, then looked Alec in the eyes, giving him a playful smile. “You like it when I’m _vocal,_ huh?” he teased, but his pupils were blown, his breath coming in pants. “Want me to tell you- _oh-_ how good… how good you feel inside me?”

Alec bucked his hips forward and bottomed out, fully seated inside his lover, punching a drawn-out moan from the warlock’s lungs.

“You’re so beautiful, Magnus,” he moaned, rocking his hips forward and rubbing his cock against Magnus’s prostate in the most heavenly way.

Magnus cried out, bucking his hips into Alec, squirming in his hold.

“G- _god, Ah-ah-alexander,_ ” he moaned, “Please, you feel so- _so good,_ f-fuck, more, please, _more-”_

Alec’s cock felt so _good_ inside him, stretching him open and fucking him deep. This thick, slick slide of _Alec,_ Alec inside of him- god, he felt exquisite, heavy on top of him, huge inside of him… And he was so beautiful like this, on top of Magnus, focused and strong, beads of sweat on his skin as he held him down and bucked his hips hard. He set a pace, holding him down and thrusting into him, moaning and throwing his head back.

Magnus relished the feeling of Alec ravaging him, ravishing his whole body. Relished how he could still feel where Alec’s lips had been, all over his body. Relished how he felt helpless pinned underneath him, helpless and _safe,_ and utterly loved.

And fuck, if Alec wanted him to be more vocal, he had _no_ problem with that. Alec had a way of coaxing things out of him, making him feel completely safe. Safe enough to let all of his walls down.

And he _was_ more vocal, gladly moaning and whimpering loudly as he was fucked into the mattress, as Alec held his trembling body down and made love to him, pounding into his tight, wet heat. Even as he begged and pleaded for more, moaning and baring his neck for Alec to ravish.

“ _A-alec,_ ” he gasped. “Please, ple- _ah, fuck me-”_

Alec leant down, kissing at his neck, savoring the noises he made, not slowing his pace at all. Magnus felt so good around Alec, underneath him, hot and slick, his warm, quivering body tantalizing and beautiful. The noises he made were like music, the little cries of Alec’s name, the moans for _more,_ the gasping whimpers and pleading.

Alec wanted to swallow up every sound he made, kiss him breathless, kiss every inch of his skin, bite and lick at his neck and chest and thighs, wrap his fingers around Magnus’s cock and overwhelm him with pleasure. He wanted to give him everything.

“You’re so amazing,” he murmured into Magnus’s neck. “My beautiful, wonderful warlock.”

Magnus let his eyes roll back in his head, moaning softly at his words.

They kept up the pace, Alec pinning him down and pounding him into a begging mess, mumbling praise into his skin, Magnus’s hips rolling up and chasing his deep, rough thrusts.

The way the muscles in his arms flexed as he squirmed under Alec’s grip, the way he thrashed and moaned beneath him, the way he said Alec’s name… Alec groaned into his skin and thrust harder, moaning.

After what felt like hours of burning pleasure crashing over Magnus in waves, thrumming in every vein, shooting up his spine with every thrust, Alec leant up, not ceasing the rocking of his hips, and brought Magnus’s wrists to his lips.

He gave each a soft kiss, not taking his eyes off of Magnus’s. Magnus’s eyes were sparkling and dazed, and there was a soft, loving look full of adoration filling them.

Alec gently guided Magnus’s arms down, the let his one hand cup Magnus’s thighs gently, the other placed on his hip.

He was so beautiful like this. He was always beautiful.

Hickeys dotted his neck and chest, trailing down his abdomen and littering his inner thighs. His chest, rising and falling quickly, golden-brown skin gleaming with sweat. His pink, kiss-bitten lips hung open, his eyes soft. His legs were parted and quivering, his cock flushed, hard and dribbling pre-cum. Alec’s cock inside him, his sinfully tight ass swallowing around him- _fuck._

Magnus shivered, feeling deliciously _claimed,_ loving the feeling of Alec’s big, warm hands holding him in place.

It was a delightful feeling, like he was helpless, out of control, but it was _so fucking good_. Because he was safe, happy, and he knew without a doubt this was a place he would never get hurt.

Alec lifted his leg, giving them a whole new angle to work with. Magnus cried out on the next thrust, head slamming back against the mattress, moaning and begging.

“ _O-oh, fuck, fuck, Ah-alexander, please,”_ he moaned, hips rocking into Alec’s the best he could in his new position, his fingers clutching desperately at the sheets. “ _Ah-_ fuck, more, _please_ -”

Alec shoved his leg up higher, nudging his other leg further apart, fucking him deeper and rougher. “ _Fuck,_ ” he moaned. “I- I love you so much, Magnus. _S-so fucking much_.”

Magnus whimpered. “ _Ah-alexander… I-I love you, too, darling, p-please- fuck…”_

Magnus’s head had fallen back, lips parted silently, his legs trembling. His whole body was so overwhelmingly sensitive from the waves of pleasure assaulting him, he was shaking and tense.

Alec fucked him with this delicious new angle until hot tears sparked at Magnus’s eyes, until his thighs were sore from being in the same position for so long. They were both close, so _fucking close,_ to release.

A tempting idea came to Alec. Alec panted, but he slowed, his hands stroking soothingly at Magnus’s hip and thigh. He wasn’t sure if the gesture was intended to calm Magnus or himself.

Magnus whined, clenching his fists around the sheets. Alec’s hips jerked involuntarily, fingers digging into Magnus’s hips slightly. He whimpered again, moaning loudly.

Alec stroked down his leg, gently lowering it, massaging at the strained muscles.

Magnus let out a shaky, happy sigh. Alec blanketed Magnus’s body with his, pressing as close as he could. He could feel Magnus’s trembling breath on his lips, see his wide golden eyes boring into his.

He winded his arms around Magnus’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer, then pressed their lips together. They both melted into the kiss. It felt like they hadn’t kissed in ages, so they made sure to savor it, making it long and slow and warm.

Magnus released tiny moans into the kiss as Alec’s hips twitched, causing him to move inside him. The only sounds in the room were of the movement of their lips, of Alec’s rocking hips, the lube making slick noises as they moved together.

Alec hugged him closer, nuzzling into his neck, inhaling his scent as he bucked his hips.

“ _Ah- alexander,_ ” Magnus gasped, his hands tentatively fluttering to Alec’s sides.

One of Alec’s hands ventured down to curl around his cock, pulling gently at the damp, warm, hard flesh. Magnus whined, hips twitching as if he couldn’t decide to chase his hand or his dick. His arms wound around Alec, fingers clutching at Alec’s back.

It was a testament to how sensitive Magnus was after the good fucking he’d received so far that it only took a few lazy strokes of Alec’s hand, a few thrusts of his cock for him to be _writhing,_ whimpering and shaking and moaning beneath him, begging for more.

And after one particularly hard thrust of Alec’s hips, the thick head of his cock _slamming_ into Magnus’s prostate, Alec’s fingers clutching at his back, squeezing his cock, his warm breath on his neck…

Magnus _screamed,_ coming between them with a desperate, wanton moan, covering Alec’s hands and their chests, thrashing and trembling in Alec’s arms. He buried his face in Alec’s neck, brushing his lips shakily over the marks he’d already left on Alec’s skin, whimpering as Alec’s hips kept their pace.

Alec followed almost immediately after, done in by the way Magnus’s eyes had flashed just before he came, by the way his delicious heat had clenched so tightly around his cock, by the way he’d squirmed in Alec’s arms. He was panting, little whimpering moans and mumbles of Alec’s name escaping his lips as Alec fucked him through their highs.

And they were done, Alec lying on top of him, panting and messily pressing kisses to his skin. They were just lying together, entwined, spent and sore and sated, utterly blissed out.

Magnus gave him a soft smile, and Alec cupped his face lovingly, kissing him again. Magnus’s eyes fluttered shut as Alec gently pulled his thick, softening cock out of his boyfriend, swallowing the gasping little moan Magnus released.

Magnus shivered at the feeling of Alec’s cum, slowly dribbling out of him. God, he could still feel him, the ghost of Alec’s touch deep inside of him, of his lips on his skin.

Alec pressed another kiss to his lips, giving him a soft smile, like he knew exactly what Magnus was thinking. They lay there, messy and tired and warm, just trading soft kisses.

“I love you,” Magnus sighed into his lips, his golden eyes wide and happy.

“I love you, too,” Alec whispered, not taking his eyes off of him. “We should- _mmm-_ probably clean up.”

Magnus pulled away reluctantly, giving him one last, lingering kiss.

They used the cloth by the bedside, gently cleaning the mess off each other’s skin. It didn’t take long, soon the cloth was discarded and they were still lying mostly entwined, naked and clean.

There was a long moment, and Magnus fidgeted, sitting up properly and moving to get out of the bed. “I suppose I should get dressed-” he began uncertainly, but Alec caught his arm before he could completely untangle himself.

“Stay,” he said softly, giving him such a quiet, pleading look that Magnus faltered.

He blinked, unsure of himself. Alec tugged him back into his embrace, enclosing him in his arms, kissing his forehead.

“I’m going to cuddle you _so hard,_ ” Alec mumbled into his skin. Magnus let out a startled, self-conscious laugh.

“You’re adorable,” he said softly, smiling. But he was still tense, uncertain, like he was worried Alec was just being polite. Like he was worried Alec didn’t want him so close.

Alec looked Magnus in the eyes, gently brushing a stray lock of hair from his eyes. He gave the warlock a heart-wrenching smile, beautiful and genuine, and pulled him as close as he could, wrapping his whole body around Magnus as if to shield him from the world.

“I love you,” he said. “So fucking much. And I _want_ to cuddle with you, okay?”

Magnus still looked a little… shy, almost, hesitant. It was on odd look on him, But Alec’s hands went to stroke soothingly at his side and back, his warm, broad chest falling evenly against Magnus’s. His arms tightened around Magnus, pulling him closer.

There was a long moment, until finally, a long, happy sigh escaped Magnus, and Alec felt his tension bleed away. He absolutely _melted_ into Alec’s arms, nuzzling into his neck.

“I love you, too, Alexander,” he said softly, inhaling his scent.

He was warm and pliant in Alec’s arms, his breathing beginning to even out.

Magnus snuggled closer to him, and Alec felt a smile curl on his lips.

“Goodnight, love,” he murmured, rubbing his hand on Magnus’s back.

“G’dnight,” Magnus mumbled, eyes closing, shifting ever-so-slightly in his arms before falling still again.

They lay like that, entwined and warm, just letting their breathing synch, letting themselves get lost in their own little world.

They fell asleep together, warm, safe, and loved.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you how fluffy this was. I'm sorry. (I'm not sorry.) This isn't even well-written. I just needed to get my soft fluffy malec feels out.
> 
> Not to pleased with the sudden, two-sentence ending, but that's because I'm super picky and my own worst critic. Hope you guys enjoy anyway!
> 
> (also, i'd like to add that after this alec totally holds magnus's hand after this, even at like, the institute. they're disgustingly cute. they cuddle and love each other and they live happily ever after.)


End file.
